The Official Documentation of Jeb Redsfield
by Magical Shovel
Summary: Take a look into the man who went insane. Jeb Redsfield was a promising young scientist who took a job at Hellsing...


**The Official Documentation of Jeb Redsfield**

**Disclaimer: All characters of Hellsing belong to Kohta Hirano. They are his and not mine. Therefore, I make no profits. The only character of mine is Jeb Redsfield.**

_Note: _Jeb Redsfield is a crazy German Scientist who works amongst the ranks of Hellsing. This is Sir Redfield's official documentation. Meaning its both his diary and journal. Both his work and life. Thank-you for having the sincere time to read this. Please don't nag me if I have the timing all wrong. If so just politely tell me.

Eh....so you have the time to read this? This is my work. My precious work and findings. I am Sir Jeb Redsfield. A 'white-coat'. A scientist. I am merely a humble man taking his duties seriously. I am a human. I am not a monster...or am I for the horrendous experiments I proceed to do? Nor am I a dog. I do NOT follow orders. I only follow work.

I am traveling to London,England to meet a man by the name of Abraham Van Helsing. There I will continue my precious work. I have even learned the English language to move on....Well, time to go. Farewell my sweet Germany. Lebt wohl! Ich werde Sie vermissen.

-Jeb Redsfield; Berlin,Germany January 12, 1893

So it is true! Mein Gott! I cannot believe my eyes. Sir Van Helsing did it! I'm shocked. Amazed. It's truly Dracul. I cannot believe my eyes. It's really him. How on earth did he do it? Dracula. A fantasy now reality. Today I work on the 'vampyres' modfications so Abraham says. He has appointed me my underground office as well as the cell where the 'pyre is located. So many things must be done. I will not let Sir Abraham down! I promise. Ich verspreche.

First off, I believe I should take a short history lesson. Meaning refresh my memory. Help jog it. So Today I will travel to the library in search of anything revolving around Vlad Dracul, Dracula...and even Sir Helsing. Whatever I find I will take. So much history revolving around this one figure. It was truly amazing. I had spent the whole day in the library. I now know of his killing methods so on and so forth. I also had the time to pick up Bram Stoker's Dracula. I remember reading the novel in German once... Well... I must be off to my office now.

Next off, I believe its high time I do as Abraham advised me to do. Dissect what he calls a "ghoul". Ghouls are nothing but a vampyre's minion. They are not capable of thinking on their own. They are nothing but flesh eating, blood-sucking monstrosities. Oi. Really now. The brain of a ghoul is pretty much deteriorated. Decrypted. Mush. Widerlich. Reminds me of my grandmother's cooking....as a child.... Yet another stroll down memory lane. Ah. Therefore, a ghoul was nothing but a dog following the lead vampyre's orders. A mindless monster. They are very much like zombies for they decay and loss of skin coloring. Unlike vampyre's whose skin is extremely pale.....Continue onward with research, tomorrow.

-Jeb; London, England March 5,1893

**_In sufficient..._**

Continuation of the dissection of a ghoul. Extraordinary is the word that forms in my mind. The process has been completed quite a while ago may I add. Two months? I apologize for the lack of writing. After the ghoul dissection I began to observe the vampyre known as Dracula. Both Sir Helsing and I agreed upon "re-naming" him. since I am the head director in the Science field as Sir Helsing is in charge of all of this.I suggested an anagram...Alucard. We agreed. For it was all too perfect indeed. Wunderbar! Vollkommenheit im Prozess....

I have begun ...'modifying' Alucard. From now on I will not mention him as a monster nor a pyre. Or even a dog. For am I a dog and monster for conducting such research...? Monstre de Maître. Maître de Monstre. Is that line true...? I remember Papa saying it once. So long ago. Hmmm... Dare I look into those words of my Father? It's best if it is not done....

- Jeb, May 22,1893

Mein Gott! It's been a while since I've written in my journals. A year. I cannot believe it. I suppose its been far too busy in the lab. I have been successful. I mean... _We_ have been very successful. We have done it! My comrades and I have successfully modified Alucard. Varying from Rejuvenating to Dark Majick...?? I'm not sure of the 'majick'. Though the rejuvenating was a success.

-June 6,1894

Gute Nachrichten! Heiterkeit! Abraham brought his little kiddies, Richard and Arthur, to the manor today. They were cute. Little puppy dog eyes. They were annoying though. Mein Gott. They would never let me finish my work. They were quite nosey, must I add. I came so close to yelling at the snoops. However...never had I seen children so amazed, fascinated, and intrigued by their father's work. I see great potential. Magnificent potential. Though I believe that Abraham is far more fond of Arthur. No doubt make him the head of Hellsing. Ja. Did I forget to mention something?

The purpose of the Organization... is to put an end to the evil undead. Sir Helsing simply came up with the name by adding an extra 'l'.Van Helsing...May Hell Sing. The Hellsing Organization..... At long last. My Kingdom Come. Is the Hellsing Organization truly a sanctuary? Or perhaps something more...?  
Is it really a place to protect the clueless civilians of London?

More news. I'm truly happy upon this fact. Sir Hellsing (Ja, he says that I _must_spell it with the second 'l') has appointed me to be the 'teacher' of Alucard. Meaning I can teach him such things as philosophy and science. Even a Winchester rifle! (I do take quite the fascination in these guns...) Though he says that Alucard's a well educated...person....He says that it is necessary that I reteach things.

- October 5,1894

So elegant. Such grace. More man that beast I say. Though Abraham thinks . Well well well. Alucard refuses to me as "Teacher'' or "Sir Redsfield'. Do you know what its like to be called by such a name? Honorable. Pride dwells within until its ready to burst like a bubble or balloon. Alucard is simply my pupil. It is my duty to re-educate him. Meaning educate him on the present. Since so much has happened in his..."absence"....He catches on quickly may I add. Alucard shows particular disdain to all of the other white coats as well as Abraham.

Alucard has told me somehow...that I am different...? Not like them. Its in my blood? My blood is not tainted with greed or any other sin so the wise one says....Though I beg to differ. When you look in the mirror....who or what do you see? A monster? Or a man? I see both. my eyes tainted with sin...

Abraham says I have done well with educating him upon the present and all that he had missed. I merely nod. For I feel sorry for the poor...((..monster...)). Bound and caged with nowhere to go. Like a bird. A caged bird who sings to his lonesome self to keep from the agony of defeat. Knowing your done for since the minute you were bound.

Gott... Das Verlieren davon. Sehr verloren...

-January 2 1895

Now I may be young, but I have been here at the Hellsing Organization for nearly two whole years. Thus, making me twenty five now. I have seen so many successes and so many failures. Just once I wish I could go back home. even suffered through eating my grandmother's cooking. I believe I'm losing what sanity I have left. Mein gott. I suppose you're truly not a scientist or white coat until you lose the remainder of your sanity!

I can't take it. I simply cannot. Angst. Schreie. Echos. Stimmen. Flüstern. I cannot take it. Are these the voices of the dead...the victims of cruel torture and experimentation...reaching out to me? Nein. I refuse to believe this silly little fiction. It is..scary though. Fear dwells within my pounding heart as I have now become more cautious than ever. Never in my life had I been so cautious. Looking behind my back every few minutes. Echoeing radiates down the halls...

-April 1,1895

I know my entries have become less frequent. Just that much has happened. True, I did sneak an...'experiment' behind Sir Hellsing's back. It was just out of curiosity though. Curiosity killed the , satisfaction brought it back. Obwohl die Katze, tot sein. Ja? Ja...Am I a man or a monster for doing such a thing?

What is the experiment? Why...it has to relate to the fabled 'Fountain of Youth'. Nein I do not wish to die....I fear death. Nor will I humbly embrace it. I never want to die and that's just a sad fact. Besides...who would WANT to die? Not me. Nein. Never. Therefore, I did it. At night, I sneak out of my small room to go to the lab. I bring my small book of findings and relevance.

Each night I slave over the wee hours to make this new experiment a sucess. I want to see. What will it be like to obtain immortality? I want it. I desire it. Perhaps even deserve it???? I slave over the combination of liquids,chemicals, and minerals. Will it be done? Can I do it? Will it work? Will it be the perfect miniature version of the 'The Fountain of Youth' that Ponce De Leon discovered so long ago?

-June 13,1895

I think... I think Ive done it. Gott! This calls for a glass or Brandy for sure. Now all thats necessary is to drink the serum. If I live..well that would be a good thing. I'll only know if it works if I do not age over a decades time. That is for certain. Though I guarantee you one thing, I will never reveal the secret of how I created the serum.

-December 12,1895

Well, Abraham found out. He seems a tad confused to say at the most part. Therefore, he did not say very much. He only scolded me upon being careful when using lab equipment. And how much it costs do buy such things. Money's an issue so I've heard. Nothing more. Nothing less.

When I went to talk to Alucard, he knew. The look on his face. Was it horror? A smirk? I could not tell. We spoke. For what seemed like hours,too. He scolded me...? Well it was interesting to say the least. Alucard..said that immortality was undesirable once you obtained it. You grow tired. Eventually you want to die but you cannot. You cannot enjoy life's beauty. You remain the same age both on the inside and on the out.

I thought upon this... _He_ was right... Mein gott how he was right. What have I done? Im a monster! I will regret this mistake for eternity. Ein Ungeheuer! I regret everything Ive done to make that serum. Why did I do it?Out of greed I suppose! Gott! Gott mit uns. Thy Kingdom Come, thy will be done!

-January 3, 1896  
_  
The following pages were far too decrypted to read. Yellowed with age. Most likely book worms got to these ten following pages._

Its been so long... Indeed it has. Abraham is long gone. His son Arthur has took his place. The new Sir Hellsing,Richard is extremely jealous. No shocker,really. Alucard's teaching has been complete for quite a while. I'm of no more use. I'm thinking of retirement now. It longs for me.

I've not aged once since that mistake. I still regret it. I've become a true monster. _Gut gott_. In man's name what have I become? A tired old man that has not once aged since that incident. A monster. A dog. A white coat. A petty, pathetic creature.

-April 13, 1944

Arthur has asked a great favor for me. I think I'm going to accept. Some field work sounds interesting. Well, I'm going for it. After this I'm retiring. I'm sick and tired of all of this. Das ist krieg. Gott, how I hate krieg. It's driving me more insane than I am.

Sir Hellsing has appointed me to two comrades: Alucard and a Walter C Dolneaz. This Walter chum is nothing but a child though. It strikes me as odd. Though Arthur says this boy has great potential. I'll just go by the man's word. The three of us are in Warsaw, Poland at this moment. Arthur sent us here to stop something.. I'm quite unsure of what. At least I have a rapier and gun as a weapon.

- March 19, 1944 Warsaw,Poland

Gases...Smoke... Fumes.... Can't breath.... Is this how I'm going down? Is this what it feels like to die? Do I feel dead.....? I think so....Dearest..people... .forgive me... Of my sins.... Farewell.... Tod. Ungeheuer von Haupt. Haupt von Ungeheuer. Raucht. Gas. Abschied....

_Note:_ It's supposedly more 'mystifying' if I do not translate the German. However, I'll translate a few phrases: "Das ist krieg" means "This is war." "Mein gott (Gott)" is "My God." "Monstre de Maître. Maître de Monstre." means "Monster of Master. Master of Monster." I can understand if you don't like this fic. I wrote it almost two years ago.


End file.
